Glyph
Glyphs are a gameplay mechanic in Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia. They are magical symbols created by EcclesiaCastlevania Judgment Shanoa Story Mode introduction. which contain arcane energies representative of the energy in all living things. These magic seals can be used for many purposes, such as performing magical attack spells, summoning creatures to assist in combat, materializing weapons, and even transforming the user into a variety of creatures. Ecclesia is known to make use of them as a means of fighting Dracula in absence of the Belmonts, who had mysteriously disappeared. Oddly enough, some enemies are able to use glyphs as well. Since Shanoa is also a playable character in Castlevania: Harmony of Despair, many of the glyphs in Order of Ecclesia are available for her to use. Description :"Essentially, an artistic symbol representing the power that dwells within all things. Each symbol contains a great deal of magical energy, which can be released if one properly channels magic through the glyph itself." Plot Out of all of the glyphs, the Order's most powerful is called Dominus. After confronting Albus in Minera Prison Island, Shanoa discovers that he has fractured Dominus into three separate glyphs. Dominus is said to kill the user and everything around them. Game specific information ''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Main Glyphs and Sub Glyphs '''Main' and Sub Glyphs are the primary source of offense in Order of Ecclesia since most of them come in the form of weapons (with the exception of the Scutum glyphs which serve as shields). As such, Shanoa can perform various Glyph Unions depending on what glyph is equipped on her arms. This mechanic is also similar to the dual weapon equip in Symphony of the Night. This time, however, Shanoa can attack with two arm glyphs alternately; she can either equip the same glyph on both arms, or two different glyphs, one on each arm. Each glyph has its own attack speed as some can be cast quickly without delay. Back Glyphs Back Glyphs serve as supportive skills, such as maneuvering spells, transformations, summoning creatures, or temporary buffs. They can be utilized with the use of the R trigger by default. Most of these are toggled abilities (e.g.: Paries, Volaticus, Fidelis Glyphs), although a few require the trigger to be held (e.g.: Magnes). Nevertheless, the MP consumption of all the Back Glyphs are for activation only as these do not drain MP over time. Others As seen in the game, some glyphs have uses outside of combat and exploration. Albus used the Torpor glyph to capture the residents of Wygol Village, including those who were passing by or visiting. The Vol Fulgur glyph can power machines (as evident by the room it's located in), and the Pneuma glyph created powerful winds in the room it was located in. ''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair Glyphs can be Weapons, Hunter Skills, or Personal Skills in ''Harmony of Despair. Two Weapon Glyphs can be equipped. They do not consume MP and are found in chests. Hunter Skill Glyphs can be absorbed by enemies displaying a glyph symbol during their attacks. Up to four of these can be equipped and they consume MP to use. Magnes is the only Personal Skill glyph in the game. It is always equipped and allows Shanoa to use magnets to navigate. Gallery Order of Ecclesia - Term List - 02.png|'Glyphs Term List entry from ''Order of Ecclesia Ooe dracula 11 1024.jpg|Artwork for Order of Ecclesia depicting various glyphs Dominus Anger - 01.jpg|The page of a book depicting the Dominus Anger glyph in the Castlevania animated series See also *Glyph System References Category:Glyph Category:Mechanics Category:Harmony of Despair Category:Order of Ecclesia